Simplemente glamorosa
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: Después de haber tanido una éxitosa carrera Musa contrata a una chica llamada Anne y esta aprende que Musa puede llegar a ser la peor jefa del mundo cap. 3 listo! PERO MUUUY CORTO
1. Brilliantly

**Holita! Creo que las peliculas seran ahora mi inspiración, este fic esta basado en una pelicula pero no les voy a decir cual, a ver si adivinan:P.**

Aquí me encuentro yo, apenas dos meses después de haberme graduado en la Universidad de Magix y todavía no encuentro empleo, por cierto mi nombre es Anne, he mandado muchas solicitudes a diferentes medios de comunicación y lo único que tengo es el mediocre trabajo de reportera en el diario local, me gustaría trabajar en un lugar con más prestigio, mi sueño de periodista es trabajar en una revista, pero claro que es un sueño tonto.

-Amor, el teléfono.-Él es Jude, mi novio, es genial pero bastante holgazán.

-En seguida voy.-Dije e inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Si, buenas tardes, hablo de la revista "Brilliantly" y queremos que venga a una entrevista de trabajo para el puesto que solicitó.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré...

-A las tres en punto de la tarde de mañana.

-Gracias.-Colgué e inmediatamente abrasé a mi novio de felicidad no podía creerlo por fin trabajaría en una revista y no en cualquiera, si no, en la más importante revista de modas "Brilliantly".

Por fin es hoy y estoy en camino a mi entrevista, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan emocionada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sra. Shinozuka, disculpe la intromisión a su oficina, pero, quería saber ¿por qué llamó a esa chica? Solo vea su solicitud, acaba de terminar la universidad, no tiene experiencia en nada y solo mire la manera en la que viste…-La chica rubia, era la asistente personal de la dueña de la revista.

-La manera de vestir no define a las personas, esa chica, se ve que tiene espíritu emprendedor.-Contestó la dueña de la revista, una señora de cabello azul obscuro y los ojos azules, su tez era blanca y vestía muy elegante.

-Esta bien, lo que Ud. Diga.-La chica se retiró.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola vengo para una entrevista de trabajo que solicité.- Dije yo muy nerviosa, era mi primer trabajo importante.

-Su nombre por favor señorita.-Me respondió una chica rubia, reconocí su voz, era la que me había llamado.

-Soy Anne Mcguire.

-Si, aquí tengo su solicitud…..no creo que te den el empleo.

-Disculpa.

-Dije que no te darán el empleo solo mira como estas, vas a estar frente a la dueña de la revista, estarás con nada mas y nada menos que con Musa Shinozuka la mujer más éxitosa y glamorosa del reino mágico, incluso supera a la Reina de Solaria, por favor, nunca contrataría a alguien como tu.-La chica era cada vez más engreída pero como no, traía un gafete que decía asistente personal, de seguro era de los puestos más importantes de la compañía, por que convivía con gente muy importante.

-Sara, hazla pasar.-Se oyó una voz de la bocina del escritorio.

-Por supuesto Sra. Shinozuka-La chica me guió a una oficina muy bonita, tenía cuatro mujeres sentadas en sus respectivos escritorios, al parecer eran las cuatro reporteras más importantes de ahí y en seguida una puerta de madera que de seguro era la entrada a la oficina de mi nueva jefa.

-Aquí la tiene.

-Déjanos solas Sara.-Y la chica se retiró, vaya que la dueña era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, me dio un miedo terrible el pensar que yo podría cometer un error tonto. –Siéntate querida.

-Gracias

-Veamos, la Universidad de Magix es de las más prestigiosas escuelas en la dimensión mágica, ¿qué te inspira a ser reportera?

-Bueno, amo el escribir, hacer saber al pueblo que es lo que sucede y que pueden hacer al respecto.

-Tu idea esta muy errada, aquí no hacemos eso, esa parte se las dejamos a los periódicos baratos, nosotros le damos estilo a la vida de las personas, esta revista tiene en cada centímetro la palabra "glamour".

-Muy bien, lo siento pero estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para entrar aquí.

-No tengo más que decirte más que salgas de mi oficina.

-¿Qué?

-Si, necesito que te salgas para que puedas comenzar a trabajar.

-¿en serio? ¡gracias! En serio se lo agradezco muchísimo no se va a arrepentir. Saliendo de allí me enseñaron donde sería mi nueva oficina, no era la más importante pero al menos pagaba bastante bien.

-Hola.-dijo una chica de cabellos rosados y despeinados.

-Hola

-¿Eres nueva? Aún no conoces a Musa ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, es una mujer muy buena.

-No, yo me refiero a la verdadera Musa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Musa es la peor jefa del mundo es muy malvada, malvada y glamorosa.

-No creo que sea así.

-El primer día siempre es fácil, pero te aseguro que mañana, mañana comienza tu pesadilla- La chica se fue alejando lentamente, talvez estaba loca o ¿realmente entrare a trabajar para el mismísimo diablo?

**Se las deje muy fácil pero la verdad hace mucho que no veo la peli a ver si si les doy una idea de en que me base. Se los dejo de tarea!! :D**


	2. Asistente personal

**Hola!!! ….y las ganadoras son…. (Redobles de tambores) Cereza Prohibida y .mUziEK (aplausos) si no saben de que estoy hablando es de la película, si, es la del diablo viste a la moda felicidades a las ganadoras.**

Mi primer día ha llegado y estoy muy emocionada por entrar a mi segundo día de trabajo, solo para saber si lo que me dijo aquella chica de cabello rosa, en fin, mejor empiezo a trabajar por que si no puedo buscarme problemas yo sola.

-Anne, la Sra. Shinozuka quiere saber si ya tienes listo el informe que te pidió.-Me dijo la chica rubia, la asistente de Musa.

-Claro, en seguida voy…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No necesitas saberlo.-Dijo muy molesta la chica

-El demonio se llama Sara-Terció una chica que iba pasando por detrás

-Ve en este instante Anne-Dijo Sara y se retiró.

Yo tomé mis hojas del informe que me había pedido. Me dirigí inmediatamente a su oficina.

-Sra., ¿Puedo pasar?-Dije yo muy cortés.

-Claro, pero rápido Stacy-Me impresionó la manera tan seca en la que me contestó y mucho más que me llamara Stacy.

-Aquí esta el informe que me pidió y mi nombre es Anne.

-Déjalo ahí Stacy, Anne como te llames-Dijo mientras soltaba las hojas que estaba leyendo.

-Con permiso.

-Espera- Y me dí la vuelta-¿qué es esto?

-El informe

-No yo me refiero a que esto no es un informe, no tiene todo lo que necesito, repítelo todo-Y diciendo esto arrojó mis hojas a la basura y tomó un poco de café-Esta vez será acerca de Paco Rabanne, escribe todo sobre él.-Me quedé impresionada de lo grosera que fue-¿Sigues aquí? ¡vete ya! para comenzar.

-Me fui lentamente de su oficina pensado en todas las horas que me tardé en escribir mi informe para que esa mujer lo tirara como si nada a la basura. Estaba furiosa con Musa pero esto no terminó aquí desde ese día comenzó mi propio infierno "esto no es lo que quería" "repite todo de nuevo" "que mala presentación tiene" "tiene faltas de ortografía" todo eso es lo que escuchaba todos los días, estaba harta, un día Musa me llamó a su oficina quería charlar conmigo.

-Toma asiento Stacy-Dijo ella.

-Mi nombre es Anne-Susurré yo furiosa de que me llamará así.

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que tu trabajo es muy bueno.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, y he decidido ascenderte, pero no a cualquier puesto ¿has visto a las reporteras de aquí afuera.

-Si.

-Tú serás una de ellas, Yanet fue despedida esta mañana ¿te gustaría ocupar su lugar?

-Pero por supuesto-Me levante de un brinco para estrechar la mano de Musa era genial el volverme reportera importante.-Gracias.

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo y espero que tu cumplas bien con el tuyo-Dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

De inmediato me fui a recoger mis cosas del escritorio que tenía para entraren la otra oficina, cuando de pronto llegó la chica de pelo rosado.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-Me dijo

-Hola, claro que te recuerdo.

-Oí que te promovieron a reportera.

-Si

-No sabes en lo que te metiste, si te fue mal con el puesto que tenías, no aguantarás ni una semana ahí.

-Yo creo todo lo contrario-Y me fui, con un poco de miedo por que la última vez se había cumplido lo que había dicho de Musa, bueno tendré que esperar.

Llegó el día en el que comencé como reportera, tuve que llegar más temprano, y Musa aún no llegaba, aproveché el tiempo para conocer a mis nuevas compañeras.

-Hola soy Anne

-Hola, yo soy Sabrina-Me respondió una chica de rizos cafés

-Yo soy Andrea-Dijo otra de ellas, una chica de cabello negro lacio.

-Y yo soy Helen.- Terció una chica de cabello rubio y corto hasta la barbilla.

-¿Eres la nueva, verdad? Te va a gustar ser reportera, aunque es un poco duro-Dijo Helen.

-Bueno siempre he soñado con llegar a este puesto-Contesté yo, de pronto entró Musa y se dirigió a nosotras, me dio mi primer tarea, yo me ocuparía de la sección de ¿que usar? y ¿que no usar? que ocupaba antes esa chica Yanet.

Al fin después de un tiempo terminé mi primer reportaje e increíblemente a Musa le gustó y lo vi publicarse en la edición del mes.

Pasaron como dos o tres mese y Musa me volvió mandar llamar con Sara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escribes demasiado bien, lo he reflexionado mucho y volví a contratar a Yanet, pero tengo un vacante de mi secretaria ¿estas interesada? O prefieres irte.

-No, quiero el puesto-Tuve que mentirle por que no quería irme de ahí.

-Perfecto.

Mi vida de secretaria comenzó el lunes, en serio que si me quejaba antes de Musa ahora todo era peor, no quería que le pasara algunas llamadas, y cuando no le pasaba esas llamadas, me regañaba; Un día ya no pude más un solo comentario de ella y juraría que la golpearía o mínimo le diría sus verdades, le llevé un café que me pidió, me había regresado antes por que su café tenia que ser "Capuchino dietético sin cafeína" y yo muy obediente fui.

-Aquí tiene su café-Se lo dejé en su escritorio, Sara estaba con ella.

-Esto sabe horrible, ¿le pusiste cuatro sobres de azúcar?-Dijo Musa con cara de asco.

-Claro que no, no sería dietético si tiene cuatro sobres de azúcar

-¡No me importa, yo quiero mi azúcar!

-¡Esta bien, basta! Ahora si te voy a decir lo que pienso de ti Musa Shinozuka, eres una persona amargada y muy cruel, no te gusta nada, quieres que todo sea perfecto, ni que tú misma lo fueras, eres una persona a la que nadie quiere por ser tan malvada….

-Tengo tres hijos y un esposo y todo ellos me aman.-Interrumpió Musa.

-¡No me interrumpas!-Por primera vez le pude decir eso-¿No crees que para exigir la perfección debes empezar tú por tenerla? eres una hipócrita, me trajiste aquí con tus engaños de ser una persona amable y atenta pero te juro que no hubiera aceptado trabajar aquí, de no ser por tus engaños.-Al fin había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír, Sara-Dijo Musa tomando los papeles que tenía Sara en las manos.- ¿Sabes donde esta la oficina de recursos humanos?

-Claro, ¿Acompaño a Anne ahí?-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, tramite su carta de renuncia, esta despedida, Stacy será mi nueva asistente personal.

-¿Qué?-Dijimos Sara y yo al mismo tiempo

-Ya lo dije, Stacy, felicidades.

-Mi nombre es Anne, pero gracias-Dije yo emocionada.

-Y tú ya vete no te necesito más-Le dijo Musa a Sara.-Una cosa Stacy, me acabas de demostrara el valor que quería ver en ti para poder promoverte a asistente personal, pero si vuelves a decirme algo así estarás despedida ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto-Que emoción sentí en ese momento, sería alguien que conocería a personas muy importantes.

**Bueno ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto luego pensaré como ¿que sería bueno darles de premio a las que adivinaron? Será difícil pensar en algo podrían ser 10 000 caritas felices :D :D :D :D :D :D :D bueno luego lo pensaré nos vemos luego!!! :) **


	3. No dejes entrar a nadie! muy corto

**Hola!!! Ya los debo haber hartado de estar aquí verdad?? Jajaja!!! Quiero decirle a Laura que me perdone por usar Marlen en mi otro fic ni me di cuenta :( :( pero ahora si quiero que todo sepan que REBECA, DIEGO, PETER y EL PUESTO DE RIVEN son ideas de LAURA!!!! :)**

Es súper que me hayan dado el puesto de asistente personal, espero poder aguantar por que sufrí mucho con mis otros puestos pero en fin, ayer comenzó mi primer día de trabajo fui a una conferencia con Musa y tuve que anotar todo lo que decían, siempre estoy fuera de su oficina en el antiguo escritorio de Sara, pero en fin espero que no le haya afectado mucho su triste despedida.

Una chica de cabello guinda y largo, aparentaba unos 18 años era muy bonita pero quería entrar a la oficina de Musa sin si quiera haberme avisado a mi.

-Oye tú, ¿a dónde vas?-Le dije y ella volteó y se quitó las gafas obscuras que llevaba, me dejaron ver sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

-Disculpa-Me contestó la chica con un acento de niña fresa y poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

-Necesitas avisarme si tienes cita con Musa.-Le dije yo cortésmente.

-Yo creo que no necesito citas para ver a mi madre-Respondió la chica dándose la vuelta, colocándose de nuevo las gafas y continuando su caminata.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mami, la chica de afuera, que por cierto tiene el cabello hecho un asco, no me dejaba entrar, dile algo please- Dijo la chica refiriéndose a Musa.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes Rebeca en seguida iré a arreglarlo.-Musa salió de su oficina muy molesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi a Musa salir de su oficina y acercarse a mí, me dio miedo de que me regañara por no haber dejado entrar a su hija.

-¿No dejaste entrar a Rebeca?- Me cuestiono Musa.

-No señora discúlpeme yo….-fui interrumpida por el comentario de Musa

-No la dejaste afuera, muchas veces mis hijos solo vienen a molestarme en horas de trabajo, hazme el favor de no dejar entrar a nadie ni aunque sean mis hijos y te digas cosas horribles, solo no quiero que me molesten ¿entendido?.

-Si señora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Listo Rebeca problema resuelto-Dijo Musa con una sonrisa en la boca y sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde se fue la chica y después de una o dos horas quiso entrar ahora un señor que aparentaba la misma edad que Musa.

-No puede pasar-Dije yo muy obediente al hombre.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo haciendo los mismos movimientos que la chica del principió, pero sin ese tono de niña rica obviamente, el hombre tenía el cabello y guinda y los ojos púrpuras.

-No puede pasar Musa esta ocupada.

-Yo paso cuando se me de la gana.

-¡No puede ya le dije que no!

-Muy bien ¿qué esta pasando aquí?-Salió Musa de su oficina muy molesta por el ruido.

-Este señor quiere entrar a fuerza a verla.-Dije yo.

-Stacy como puedes ser tan tonta, él es Riven mi esposo y dueño de la editorial más importante del Reino Mágico.

-Lo siento.-El hombre solo me miraba con desprecio y entrando a la oficina de Musa.

Después de tres o cuatro horas salió el tal "Riven" de la oficina de Musa todo despeinado y con un poco de labial del tono que traía Musa en el cuello de su camisa. Yo solo reí mientras él se alejaba arreglándose la corbata.

**OOPS! ME ACABE MI INSPIRACION EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO TAN CORTITO Y SIN CHISTE JEJE! BUENO QUE ESTEN BIEN BYE!!! :P (denle una checada a mis fics)**


End file.
